


Dirty Word Scrabble

by toomuchplor



Category: Glee
Genre: Board Games, First Kiss, M/M, Snowed In
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-09
Updated: 2011-01-09
Packaged: 2017-10-14 14:51:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/150442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toomuchplor/pseuds/toomuchplor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For iykwim.  Sorry about the unimaginative title but it's grown on me now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty Word Scrabble

"That's not a word," says Blaine, but he's struggling against a smile that teases his dimples in and out.

"It totally is," Kurt replies confidently, arching an eyebrow at Blaine. "Plus I get fifty points for using up seven letters in one turn."

They're sprawled out on their stomachs with the game board between them, the fire crackling a few feet away. They have the whole study to themselves; few enough students made it to Dalton Academy in the blizzard that the teachers had handwaved them all into what they called 'study time' which actually meant 'games and movies until your parents come to get you.'

"Clitnap," Blaine reads, leaning in closer to study Kurt's opening word on the board. "Okay, enlighten me."

"Well, it's like kidnapping," begins Kurt, maintaining all dignity, "except"--

"Oh, god, please don't tell me," Blaine giggles, losing it in the face of Kurt's continued earnestness. "I take it that we're throwing out the rulebook for this round?"

Kurt is busy tallying his score. "It's our fifth game, it's time to shake things up."

"You're just all cut up that I'm kicking your butt at Scrabble," says Blaine, wrinkling his nose and getting up on one forearm to loosen his tie a little more. "Fine, then, you play 'clitnap', I'm playing 'weiner'."

"No way you have 'weiner'," Kurt says, surprised into a grin.

"I totally have 'weiner'," says Blaine, and plays the word using the 'I' in Kurt's 'clitnap'. "Suck on it, baby."

Kurt snorts and starts coughing, and then Blaine follows when he realizes what he just said. "How, how many points for my weiner?" he asks brokenly, wiping at his eyes a minute later when they're mostly recovered, and that sets them both off again.

Kurt plays a somewhat weak effort with "booger" next, and then they start laughing about how Kurt's booger is hanging off Blaine's weiner, and they're mostly acting about ten years old anyway so it's not that surprising when Blaine follows up with "farting".

It devolves from there as the letters become less amenable to their whims, so they agree to cheat and start just picking through the letter pile in a cooperative effort to create the dirtiest Scrabble board ever.

"'Cumshot' isn't one word, it's two," Kurt protests at one point, and Blaine says, "No, it's a hyphenate, but there's no hyphen tile," except he's laughing and not paying attention and 'hyphen' sort of comes out like 'hymen' which makes Kurt dig around for a 'Y' and a place to lay out that word too.

In the end they're left with too many boring letters and nowhere to put them, so Kurt snaps a couple of photos of the completed board with his iPhone, Blaine leaning into the frame and making an uncharacteristically obscene gesture with his fingers.

"If that winds up on Facebook, I'll clitnap you, I swear to god," Blaine says warningly afterwards, and Kurt hasn't laughed like this, this continuously and this freely, since he was just a little kid, since his mom was alive.

"It'll be our little secret," Kurt swears, hiccuping. "Oh my god, my stomach is killing me, we have to talk about something serious like death or Republicans," but even that's funny right now, and they lean into each other helplessly, kicking tiles everywhere and gasping for air between laughs.

Eventually they kind of get their shit together and put away the Scrabble game. "I can give you a ride home, it's mostly stopped snowing and I have four wheel drive," says Kurt. "I mean, I think we're done with the pretense of attending school today anyway."

"Totally done," says Blaine, shrugging into his blazer and straightening his tie, gradually becoming a more familiar version of Blaine. "And, yeah, that'd be great. Thanks."

They bump elbows companionably as they step outside, and Blaine takes Kurt's hand to steady them both as they pick their way down the snowy icy front steps of the Academy.

"That was a whole new side of you, Kurt Hummel," says Blaine in a quiet contemplative tone.

"I apologize," says Kurt, smiling and shaking his head. "I"--

"No, don't," says Blaine, "it was --" and suddenly he slips on a patch of sidewalk and pitches into a snowbank, and Kurt comes helplessly after him, his breath escaping in a whoosh as he lands squarely on top of Blaine.

"Wow, this is such a huge cliche," says Kurt, wanting to be world-weary and blase but caught by the blue of Blaine's eyes so close to his.

"Shut up and kiss me already," murmurs Blaine, and Kurt hesitates before exhaling shakily and leaning in to obey.


End file.
